


A Thousand Generations

by Angiestrangelittlecorner



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, The Force, ben solo accepts himself as ben skywalker, he doesn't die, i tried to make it make sense, ish, it's not overly romantic, moreso Ben becoming himself and accepting his role as one of the last jedi, names not specified except for leia, rewrite of the ending i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiestrangelittlecorner/pseuds/Angiestrangelittlecorner
Summary: As the cloak of her grandfather settled in the dust, Rey watched the sky fall around her, her mind shrinking and heart beating slower with every passing thought.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A Thousand Generations

Rey felt the souls of a thousand Sith reach towards her own, screeching in pain as they tried to place their darkness in her heart- a last chance at life. Her breath echoed in her ears has the clawed hands of the dark side crumbled with the Emperor, never to live again.

As the cloak of her grandfather settled in the dust, Rey watched the sky fall around her, her mind shrinking and heart beating slower with every passing thought.

_A thousand generations live in you now._

The voices of the jedi that came before her echoed far, far away. Rey tried to speak, to move her lips at all, but they felt like stone.

 _Ben_.

She felt the cool metal slip from her grasp, the sabers hitting the ground, her body following soon after.

Rey felt her knees touch the ground, and then there was nothing.

She was in the dark, there were no thoughts, no words. There was only the darkness, and Rey. It was piece, it was rest. She felt nothing. Understood nothing. There was nothing. And then, like the spark of a flame, something woke in her mind.

Ben Solo felt loss. He felt despair. In the struggle of the climb, and the pain of his injuries, he didn’t understand what had happened.

But, as he dragged himself over to her, horrifying as she was to look at like this- unmoving, her chest not rising and falling with life as it should, his body caved under the devastation the realization brought.

Rey was dead. _No_. Rey is dead. _No._ Gone. _NO_. Forever _. NO!_

He dragged himself off the floor, determined to hold her in his arms, to see if there was a _chance_.

And then she was in his lap, her eyes glazed over and staring through life itself. Rey was gone.

Emotions exploded in Ben Solo. This was all his fault. To lose his mother, and then, right after, lose the purpose of his soul, the breath of his life, his Rey, and all in a day…

Ben Solo pulled her to him, hugging her small form to his chest, willing her back to him, _PLEASE_.

 _A thousand generations_ …

He released Rey, gazing at her, taking in not just how she looked in that moment, but who she was, everything she’d ever said to him, everything they’d ever shared.

_They live in you now._

The boy that had been Kylo Ren placed his hand on the abdomen of the Last Jedi.

The last of the dark, to save the last of the light. The irony unsettled him, and he closed his eyes, opening his mind.

_Ben Skywalker, you are not the dark._

Ben Solo felt his lips part in a shocked breath at the voice of his mother, but he forced himself to focus. _Rey. Come back to me. Rey._

He felt the life flow through him, draining him, and enter her.

_Ben Skywalker, you must embrace who you are._

His brow furrowed. _I am Ben Solo. I’ve turned away from the dark side, I’ve abandoned everything, for her, for my parents, and for myself. What more do you want from me?_

_You are more than that._

_You are Ben_ Skywalker.

_You are the same hero as your father,_

_Your mother,_

_Her brother,_

_Your grandfather._

Ben Solo felt his mother’s life force, the last of her soul, flow through him and enter Rey. He felt himself slipping away as Rey began to come back.

 _A thousand generations live in you now._

Rey’s hand slid over Ben Solo’s, and he opened his eyes.

She blinked up at him, and he was lost. In the moment, in her presence, in the new life that flowed back to him through her touch.

 _You are_ both _the last of the Jedi._

_Just as your grandparents both served the darkness, you both serve the light._

_There is one, but only with the other._

He smiled weakly in relief, his eyes watering. He wished they wouldn’t as she became a blur through the tears.

Then Rey pressed her lips to his, and Ben Solo died with the last of Kylo Ren. Ben Skywalker flowed through his veins and he felt his failing heart beat strong again, he pulled her closer, and she him, and they broke away, his face pressed to her shoulder, hers tucked in his neck. He’d never felt so overcome with emotion that his heart felt as if it had been twisted by her hands, that she could take it and it would melt at her touch. He griped at her back, her shoulders, her sides- he held on tight and only let go when he was sure that she was there, with him. He was gone without her.

Ben Skywalker pulled away from the embrace and Rey could see it in his eyes. She smiled, and he laughed, the tears still in his eyes, his face full of joy.

Ben Skywalker was Ben Solo, and would always be, but who he was would always be more than the son of a smuggler, hero or not.

Ben Skywalker was home. Not only with Rey, but with himself, fully, and for the first time in his life.

 _A thousand generations live in you now_.

Rey’s lips twitched upwards even more. “Welcome home, Ben Skywalker.”

**Author's Note:**

> So i haven't actually written any star wars fanfiction on this account but i thought eh, why not. I'm a star wars fan first.   
> And besides, i was reading other fanfics and nothing was getting the angle i wanted, so i decided i'd take my own shot at this.   
> hope it was alright!


End file.
